Golden Retriever
by solitudexskylark
Summary: Pada tanggal 18 Juni, alih-alih memberikan hadiah, Kasamatsu malah mendapatkan seekor anak anjing dari yang berulangtahun hari ini. [KiKasa, romance or just platonic?] Happy birthday to Kise Ryouta!


**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** I own **nothing** but **this story.**

 _ **Happy birthday to Kise Ryouta!**_ **3**

* * *

Golden Retriever merupakan salah satu ras anjing trah dari Britania Raya. Cerdas, aktif, dan bersahabat, membuat anjing ini begitu populer untuk dijadikan sebagai peliharaan bagi masyarakat pecinta anjing. Tubuhnya yang besar, wajah yang ramah, serta gonggongan yang menggemaskan membuat sebagian besar orang akan jatuh hati. Apalagi jika anjing ini menghampirimu dengan antusias untuk diajak bermain atau sekedar jalan-jalan, siapa yang bisa menolak?

Kasamatsu Yukio mengamati kumpulan anak anjing jenis golden retriever di kandang yang berada di depannya. Kedua manik biru keabuan itu mengamati segala tingkah mereka ketika merasa diperhatikan. Ada yang menggonggong senang, menghampiri dengan lidah terjulur, dan juga tidur dengan nyenyaknya—seakan tidak terganggu dengan suara berisik dari sekitar. Ada empat ekor anak anjing dengan warna bulu yang berbeda, namun lucunya bila diurutkan dapat menyerupai warna gradasi cokelat yang… kurasa kata _menggemaskan_ tidak lagi cukup untuk mendeskripsikan mereka.

Ah, ya. Sejak kapan _mantan senior galak_ ini bisa terjebak di suatu tempat yang bernama _pet shop_? Kasamatsu tidak ingat bahwa tempat ini termasuk dalam daftar tempat yang harus dikunjungi dalam menghabiskan waktu di hari Minggu bersama Kise Ryouta. Ingatannya kembali berputar pada momen sebelumnya, mereka menonton film _action_ terbaru di bioskop dan selesai pada jam yang masih terlalu dini untuk makan malam. Berhubung salah satu dari mereka tidak membawa bola basket, jadilah mereka berjalan-jalan di distrik pertokoan yang ramai dengan mayoritas anak muda. Belum sampai lima menit mereka berjalan, Kise sudah menyeretnya masuk ke _pet shop_ karena terpesona dengan kucing ras siam yang dilihatnya dari kaca jendela toko.

Jangan salah, ini sama sekali bukan _kencan_. Si pirang bodoh itu berulangtahun hari ini, jadi Kasamatsu memutuskan untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat yang sekiranya disukai oleh Kise sendiri— _well_ , Kise merupakan tipe anak muda kekinian yang senang dengan kegiatan macam _hang out_ , bukan? Mungkin ini semacam reuni—ya, anggap saja begitu. Kira-kira sudah dua tahun lamanya Kasamatsu tidak lagi menyandang predikat sebagai murid SMA, sedangkan Kise bisa dipastikan lulus tahun ini. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, Kise semakin bertambah tinggi dengan signifikan—entah mengapa dia merasa kesal karena jarak tingginya dengan Kise semakin terlihat jelas.

" _Senpai!_ " Kise memanggil dengan nada girang. Kasamatsu menoleh, lalu mendapati mantan juniornya tengah menggendong kucing tadi dengan raut wajah bahagia. "Lihat deh! Kucingnya lucu banget kayak _senpai!_ "

Kedutan kesal muncul di kepalanya. Oke, dia merasa Kise telah bersikap kurang ajar, atau memang dirinya yang mudah tersinggung. "Jadi kau menyamakanku dengan kucing, hah?"

"Jangan marah begitu, _senpai_. Memangnya _senpai_ tidak suka dengan kucingnya?" Kise mencoba untuk mencium sang kucing, namun dihentikan dengan tendangan tepat di wajah tampan dari makhluk berkaki empat tersebut. " _Hidoi,_ ssu! Kucingnya beneran mirip sama _senpai_!"

Kasamatsu mendengus, siapa suruh bersikap _sok akrab_ dengan makhluk hidup yang baru bertemu hari ini. Pemuda yang kelak menginjak kepala dua untuk tahun ini memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keduanya. Dia kembali mengamati kumpulan anak anjing golden retriever tadi yang masih berada di tempat. Salah satu dari mereka berusaha mendekatinya dari dalam kandang sambil menggonggong antusias, mengingatkannya pada _seseorang_.

"Dia minta diajak main, _senpai!_ " _Seseorang_ yang dimaksud Kasamatsu tersebut memutuskan untuk menghampirinya setelah mengembalikan kucing tadi. Dia berceletuk riang dengan sepasang manik keemasan yang turut mengamati objek yang sama, alias anak anjing golden retriever itu. "Coba _senpai_ gendong dia!"

Sekilas Kasamatsu terlihat ragu, namun dia tidak bisa menolak ketika salah satu pegawai _pet shop_ mengeluarkan anak anjing tersebut untuk diberikan padanya. Tentu saja anak anjing itu merasa senang ketika digendong oleh Kasamatsu—kelewat antusias malah. Dari mata, telinga, raut wajah, lidah terjulur senang, serta gonggongan imut yang ditunjukkan hanya kepada pemuda berambut hitam ini.

"Waaah, sepertinya dia suka pada _senpai_ , ssu!" Kise yang mengamati pun tak kalah antusias melihat interaksi keduanya. "Apa _senpai_ juga suka padanya?"

"Mhm, dia anjing yang baik." Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis, lalu memutuskan untuk memeluk anak anjing yang balas memeluk—atau bisa juga disebut menempel pada pundak Kasamatsu. Meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu, anak anjing tersebut seakan sudah merasa akrab sekali dengan Kasamatsu, bisa dilihat pada tingkahnya yang seolah tidak ingin lepas pada mantan kapten tim basket Kaijo tersebut.

Kasamatsu melihat ada kilat kecil pada sepasang manik keemasan yang turut memerhatikan mereka. Namun, dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja. Apalagi anak anjing ini tidak berhenti bersuara seakan ingin terus mengajaknya berbicara, membuat kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Kasamatsu sebagai bentuk tanggapan.

Tanpa disadari Kasamatsu, Kise menanyakan berapa harga anak anjing tersebut, lalu bibirnya tersenyum setelah mendengar nominal angka yang harus diberikan bila ingin membeli. Tidak buruk juga, Kise kembali menoleh ke arah Kasamatsu yang masih menanggapi gonggongan nyaring dari makhluk hidup yang digendong tersebut.

" _Senpai,_ aku akan membeli anak anjingnya!"

Lantas Kasamatsu terkejut dengan keputusan Kise yang tiba-tiba. "Apa maksudmu? Kau bahkan tidak tahu berapa harganya!"

"Aku sudah menanyakannya tadi, _senpai_. Kurasa tabunganku cukup untuk membeli seekor saja, ssu."

"Oi," Kasamatsu tahu dengan pekerjaan sampingan Kise sebagai model, tapi tidak begini juga! "Kau serius ingin memelihara anak anjing ini? Asal kau tahu saja, memelihara hewan itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah—"

"Aku tahu itu, _senpai_." Kalimat Kasamatsu dipotong dengan senyum secerah mentari dari Kise Ryouta yang cukup menyilaukan. "Kalau aku membeli anak anjing itu, artinya aku akan pertama kali belajar untuk memelihara hewan. Apa _senpai_ tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukannya?"

Kasamatsu menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur untuk _facepalm_ di tempat, lalu menggunamkan kata _terserah_ yang langsung disambut dengan sorak bahagia dari lawan bicaranya. Setelah menyelesaikan berbagai macam registrasi, pemberian vaksin, dan pembayaran secara keseluruhan, keduanya keluar dari toko hewan dengan teman jalan-jalan baru mereka: seekor anak anjing ras golden retriever yang ditempatkan di kandang yang dibawa oleh Kise.

Sungguh, tak pernah sekalipun Kasamatsu berpikir bahwa kegiatan mereka hari ini akan disertai dengan pembelian anak anjing. Tapi apa mau dikata, Kise sudah terlanjur senang untuk membelinya. Sebenarnya Kasamatsu tidak begitu yakin dengan niat Kise untuk benar-benar memeliharanya, maka dari itu dia membuat catatan mental dalam hati untuk berkunjung setidaknya seminggu sekali ke apartemen Kise untuk memeriksa keadaan anak anjing tersebut. Kise adalah model yang sibuk, bisa-bisa anak anjing itu akan bernasib malang bila tidak dirawat dengan benar.

Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, maka keduanya memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah kafe berkonsep taman yang cukup ramai. Anak anjing itu tak berhenti bersuara karena merasa bahwa ada banyak orang di sekelilingnya. Maka dari itu, Kise memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan anak anjing itu dari kandangnya, lalu dipangku di atas paha. Rasanya anak anjing itu juga cepat akrab dengan Kise. Ketika pemuda pirang itu mengajaknya berbicara dengan nada riang, anak anjing itu membalas dengan gonggongan antusias.

Keduanya begitu mirip, tanpa sadar Kasamatsu berpikir seperti itu saat melihat interaksi mereka. Seperti sahabat lama, atau malah cenderung saudara? Entahlah, hanya saja aura keduanya begitu mirip. Anak anjing tersebut seakan mengingatkannya pada Kise ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di _pet shop_. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, namun Kasamatsu cukup menikmati tatkala melihat pemandangan indah nan menyilaukan yang disuguhkan dari kedua makhluk hidup yang sama-sama ceria itu.

Ketika pelayan datang untuk memberikan buku menu di meja mereka, Kise kembali memulai topik pembicaraan dengan Kasamatsu begitu pelayan tersebut pergi dengan catatan pemesanan mereka. " _Senpai_ , bagaimana kalau kau saja yang memelihara dia?"

Kalau saja jus apel yang dipesan Kasamatsu tadi sudah muncul di depan mata, mungkin akan ada kejadian di mana jus itu dapat keluar dari semburan mulut dari yang bersangkutan. "Tadi kau bilang ingin memeliharanya? Kenapa sekarang kau ingin memberikannya padaku?!"

"Selepas lulus nanti, aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah penerbangan, ssu." Kise menjawab sembari mengelus anak anjing yang kini duduk manis di pahanya. "Aku tidak mungkin membawanya untuk tinggal bersamaku ke asrama, jadi kuputuskan untuk memberikannya pada _senpai_ , ssu."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah membelinya?!" Tatapan matanya menajam, Kasamatsu tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di dalam otak _tumpul_ mantan _ace_ tim basket Kaijo itu.

Merasa bahwa Kasamatsu menatap tajam padanya, Kise mulai meragu untuk menyatakan keinginan yang _sebenarnya_ dalam membeli anak anjing ini. Namun, dia tahu bahwa kata mundur tidak akan berlaku untuknya. Alih-alih menjawab, Kise malah mengangkat anak anjing tersebut hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Lihat baik-baik, _senpai_. Apa kami terlihat mirip?"

Sebelah alisnya yang agak unik terangkat dengan rasa heran. "Apa maksudmu? Oi, jawab dulu pertanyaanku sebelumnya—"

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin _senpai_ memelihara anak anjing ini agar tetap ingat denganku, ssu." Kasamatsu sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa dirinya akan mendapatkan jawaban tersebut dari seorang Kise Ryouta. "Selama aku menjalankan pendidikan untuk menjadi seorang pilot, maka artinya aku akan semakin jarang bertemu dengan _senpai_. Aku harap dengan _senpai_ memelihara anak anjing yang mirip denganku ini, maka _senpai_ tidak harus bersedih karena merasa kangen padaku, ssu!"

Astaga, juniornya siapa ini? Seumur hidupnya, Kasamatsu tidak pernah menemukan seseorang dengan tingkat kenarsisan akut seperti pemuda pirang yang duduk di seberang mejanya ini. Apa-apaan dengan kalimat terakhirnya tadi? Seperti mereka tengah menjalin hubungan yang spesial saja.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir semenjak Kasamatsu lulus dari Kaijo dua tahun yang lalu, hanya Kise sebagai satu-satunya teman SMA yang masih dapat dijumpai seperti sekarang. Teman-temannya yang lain telah menjalankan hidup mereka masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Kasamatsu terhadap mereka. Keberadaan Kise Ryouta dalam kondisi mereka sekarang telah membuatnya terus mengingat bahwa dirinya masih memiliki kenangan dalam bentuk nyata dari kehidupan SMA. Kise Ryouta, junior kesayangannya yang enerjik dan populer. Dia mempercayai pemuda ini dengan mengakuinya sebagai _ace_ dari tim basket kebanggaannya pada masa itu. Bukankah hubungan mereka ini bisa dikatakan _cukup spesial_? Biarpun dunia mereka sudah berbeda, nyatanya mereka masih dapat menikmati waktu luang bersama-sama seperti sekarang.

"Kise _no baka_." Kasamatsu mendengus, jangan harap Kise dapat mengetahui pengakuan dari Kasamatsu tadi kalau tidak ingin ditendang oleh yang bersangkutan. "Mana mungkin aku akan melupakanmu."

"Eeeh, jadi _senpai_ tidak akan melupakanku?" Kise membeo, kedua manik keemasan itu terlihat cerah bila ditatap langsung seperti ini. "Lalu _senpai_ ingin memelihara dia juga?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau sudah terlanjur membelinya." Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada sebelum melancarkan omelan andalannya kepada sang lawan bicara. "Lagipula seharusnya kau bilang padaku sejak awal, tidak usah pakai alasan ingin memeliharanya sendiri, bodoh!"

"Maafkan aku, ssu." Sungguh, bukannya Kise tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam meminta maaf, hanya saja rasa bahagia atas jawaban dari Kasamatsulah yang membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menampilkan rasa bahagia pada mimik wajahnya. "Tapi aku merasa senang sekali _senpai_ tidak akan melupakanku! Tolong rawat dia baik-baik ya, _senpai._ Hehe."

"Haah, sekarang aku tidak mengerti siapa yang sebenarnya berulangtahun sekarang." Kasamatsu mengulum senyuman tipis. Mungkin seharusnya dialah yang membelikan anak anjing itu untuk Kise, namun sepertinya pemuda pirang itu tidak terlalu memikirkannya. "Tolong berikan dia padaku."

Kise langsung menyerahkan anak anjingnya kepada Kasamatsu. Berapa kalipun makhluk itu berpindah tangan, dia nampak merasa nyaman-nyaman saja. Tapi mulai dari sekarang, anak anjing ini hanya akan patuh dan sayang kepada majikan barunya. Kise bisa menjamin hal itu, anggap saja mereka telah memiliki telepati untuk menyampaikan visi dan misi yang sama: tetap bersama dengan orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Halo." Senyuman tipis kembali ditujukan pada anak anjing itu. "Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kupanggil kau … mmm, Ryou? Ryou dari kanji yang berarti keren. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Seketika pipi Kise bersemu merah saat mendengar perihal nama yang diberikan. "Eh? Kau memberikan nama dia dari kanji namaku, ssu?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Hanya kebetulan nama itu terlintas dalam pikiranku ketika ingin menamainya!" Ternyata kondisi wajah Kasamatsu juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kise sendiri, sekarang dia menyesali tindakannya untuk menamai anak anjing ini di depan si tumpul tersebut. "Dan apa-apaan wajahmu itu?! A-apa ada yang salah dengan nama yang kuberikan?"

"Aaaaaaah!" Seketika Kise berteriak antusias, ingatkan Kasamatsu untuk menendangnya karena membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung kafe dalam sesaat. "Ryou! Sekarang namamu Ryou, ssu! Apa kau suka?"

Ryou membalas dengan gonggongan lucu, lalu menjilat pipi Kasamatsu dengan senang. Kise yang melihat mereka kembali berteriak kesenangan yang dapat menyamai para penggemar wanitanya semasa SMA dulu. Wajah Kasamatsu semakin dibuat memerah karena merasa malu dengan kelakuan _alay_ Kise. Entah dapat kecepatan dari mana, tak lama kemudian Kise sudah dibuat tersungkur dari kursi akibat perutnya ditendang oleh senior tersayang.

" _Senpai hidoi,_ ssu!"

" _Urusai, baka!_ "

Pada tanggal 18 Juni tahun ini, Kise berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengejar cita-citanya. Agar dia dapat kembali pada Kasamatsu dengan memberikan kebahagiaan yang _sesungguhnya_ di masa depan.

* * *

 **A/N:** Gue gak tahu ini bisa dikatakan _**romance** _ atau hanya sekedar _**platonik** _ semata. Kise digambarkan sebagai sosok yang idealis sekali ya hahaha terutamadiparagrafterakhirnyaukhuk terus Kasamatsu mungkin kelihatan _tsundere_ meskipun gue tahu kalau dia emang beneran galak-tapi-peduli ke Kise hahaha /ketawa miris/ (sumpah gue berusaha menghilangkan ini, cuman kayaknya untuk kali ini gue gagal). Semoga kalian bisa memaafkan gue yang belum bisa membawakan sifat karakter dari fandom ini dengan baik. _Anyway_ , gue pendatang baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal semuanya.

Golden Retriever ini emang ras anjing yang gue rasa emang _Kise banget,_ makanya gue jadiin ide buat berpartisipasi dalam ultahnya Ryouta. Mungkin gue akan membuat _fanfic_ dari otp berdasarkan sesuatu yang _mereka banget_. Sementara ini gue udah dapet ide dari anjing Chihuahua, tebak gue bakalan bikin _fanfic_ dengan kapal apa ;) doain jadi ya hahaha tahu sendiri _mood_ gue terkadang muncul tak diundang dan malah tidak datang saat diharapkan hahaha /dibuang/

.

 **Jakarta, 18 Juni 2017.**

Sign in,

the half evil.


End file.
